


Dancing to the Music

by Adagal



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Short Story, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: Dance like nobody's watching.
Kudos: 4





	Dancing to the Music

**Author's Note:**

> thought about this specific video here- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XciWhe-sI-0 and thought "let's write something." so enjoy

A sad, rainy, slow night that never seems to end.

A song playing on an iPod, sitting on a nightstand. Tangled earbuds lay next to it.

The song’s got soft piano, light drums, and a slightly robotic voice singing about love. Devotion. Wanting to be with someone. It sounds like something someone could sing at a karaoke bar when it gets late at night.

The sound of boots on carpet.

The swish of a skirt.

The stretch of your belly as you lean back, and your crop top sliding up your torso, threatening to show off the bottom of your tan bra.

Stretching arms to the sky, and kicking a leg up as high as your head.

Your head leans back; your eyes close, breathing in deeply, taking in the smell of all around you. The perfume of the bedroom, the smell of the rain outside as it hits the windows. The fabric softener on your clothes.

Your sunglasses shift around on your head a little as you dance slowly to the music, but they dare not to fall down over your eyes, or off your head.

You yearn for love. You wish you could have somebody to love, and who could love you back. For now, you’re alone. You never thought about going out to meet anyone, you never really wanted to. But tonight, you can’t help but think about the music playing. Wishing for what the person is singing about.

Love.

Commitment to love.

How far would one go for love?

Interesting question there. But that could be thought about a little later. It’s your time now to be one with the atmosphere. 

Dance.

Move.

Express yourself vibrantly through the music. Let it encase your desires, your emotions. No one else can see you, even with your drapes open, showing the rainy city and cloudy sky your flowing movements.

You’re free to take the last couple seconds of the song to pose; savor the moment. Don’t think about odd internet drama, or what terrible stuff could be going on right now that would cause you pain, or worry, or other sad feelings or thoughts. You’re free to be loose.

You’re free to be happy.

Then the song ends.


End file.
